<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bane's Game by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578216">Bane's Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parody, Pit Licking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman the Animated series parody episode 75 Bane – Robin gets captured to lure out the Batman, but Bane has some time to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane/Robin (DCU), Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bane's Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bane’s Game</p><p>Batman the Animated series parody episode 75 Bane – Robin gets captured to lure out the Batman, but Bane has some time to play.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Bane had beaten Robin, not without him putting up a good fight, but he planned to use the bird boy to lure Batman to him. Keeping his mask he stripped off his upper clothing and left it as a sigh for Batman. Gloves cape and armor suit were left behind.</p><p>Meanwhile Bane had Robin strung up. The teen was shirtless, his taught body pulled tight between the chains holding his arms above his head and the weight pulling on his legs. Robin was quite fit, strong arms and legs, most men would be whimpering like dogs put under the current strain. He had fine pecs and chiseled stomach. The red tights and green leggings clung to his body well, showing off Robin’s firm rear and his endowments.</p><p>He smirked at the teen. “It seems The Batman has good taste.”</p><p>“He’s gonna take you down.”</p><p>“You’ve got spirit I like that.” Bane ran a hand across Robin’s pecs to his abs. “It seems you have some experience, the Batman perhaps.”</p><p>“Go to hell.”</p><p>“Loyal to, if things go well I may keep you as my toy.” his hand drifted lower to feel out Robin’s manhood in his suit. His fingers teased along the magnificent bulge he was making. “Or perhaps my pet, I doubt Batman would know how to use one like you.”</p><p>Bane tried to kiss Robin only for the boy to turn his head away. The muscle head chuckled. “Cute, it seems I have time to play with you.” Bane went to Robin’s pit and began to lick the skin.</p><p>“Quit it!” the male wiggled. Bane ignored him, lapping like a dog. He licked away Robin’s sweat and got a good taste of him.</p><p>“You smell divine.” he sniffed at Robin’s pits, and while he sniffed his left hand came up to tickle the boy’s free pit. “And taste just as sweet.” Robin shivered as sensations racked his body.</p><p>A normal man probably would have lost his cool, and Robin wasn’t normal. He was trained by the best. Bane tickled him with his fingers and tongue, after the right pit was licked clean Bane moved to the left, his right hand keeping action on Robin’s skin.</p><p>The sensations had Robin’s nipples perky and hard in excitement. His cock was at a semi, he was doing his best but Bane was good. He kissed the boy’s skin and even sucked on it. “You are strong Bane like’s that.” He spotted a perky bud and went to town, his mouth latched onto it sucking on the bud.</p><p>Dick couldn’t help it, he moaned. Bane’s tongue did circles around his sensitive bud while his right hand came down to tease the right. Fingers and tongue worked together, sending waves of stimulation through the teen. “Ahh ah ahh!” Bane’s left hand came around and groped Dick’s fine rear. Such a big hand squeezed his cheeks, feeling their firmness.</p><p>Robin’s cock strained against the red attire. “Swear to be Bane’s and I’ll get you off.” he spoke, his right hand pinching his nipple, to up the stimulus.</p><p>“No chance.”</p><p>“A pity but it seems you need time to think it over, but I shall taste you yet.” He yanked down the red garb and freed Dick’s massive 12 inch long monster. “So strong, so long, what a specimen you are.” Wasting no time Bane showed his own skills. He deepthroated the whole thing, sucking Dick down to the root and burying his nose in the teen’s pubes.</p><p>“Ohh fuck!” Dick’s body shook from the sensation. Bane’s throat squeezed Robin’s mighty rod, and he gulped and sucked on the flesh. Bane was very good, very very good. The way his tongue caressed his penis, the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, the way his throat massaged him. He had years of practice.</p><p>Robin bit his lip, but he couldn’t fight against the pleasure assaulting him. Bane was milking him good, he was serious about getting a taste. His mouth glided over his stiff flesh, teasing him as he liked but never shying away from his end game. His body shook as orgasm ripped from him, hot semen shot through his 12 inch monster and filled Bane’s mouth.</p><p>The muscle man drank it all down. He tucked Robin back in and no one was the wiser when the secretary showed up. Batman bested Bane and saved Robin. “Did he touch you?”</p><p>“He licked my pits and teased my nipples a bit.”</p><p>“That all?” Batman’s eyes narrowed. Dick rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“He groped my ass and sucked me off, he was very good.”</p><p>“Better than me?” Batman pulled Dick to him. Robin smiled.</p><p>“No, he was just eager.” he kissed Batman and the two closed their eyes. Batman had a pit stop to make but after that he took Dick home for some real fun.</p><p>Batman slipped off his costume and entered his bedroom where Dick was waiting for him, still shirtless, clad in his lower suit and boots still, not to mention his mask. Bruce on the other hand was as naked as the day he was born, the business man and night time hero was beautiful. Ripped from his shoulders to his feet, years of training had given him the body that made straight men gay and women cream themselves with just a look.</p><p>One thing though people suspected Bruce Wayne to be packing, rocking double digits but no he wasn’t small but he was nowhere near Dick’s level. His cock stood proudly at 8 inches, it bobbed as he made his way to the bed. His crotch was shaven, his balls to his crown was nice and smooth. He shaved per Dick’s request.</p><p>“Bane was a fool, I know what really excites you.” he crawled onto the bed. He removed Dick’s boots and exposed his feet.</p><p>“I think it excites you just as much Bruce.” Bruce smirked and he began to sniff Dick’s feet, laying kisses as he pleased.</p><p>Dick brought his spare foot up and began to tease Bruce’s cock. Rubbing and squeezing the head with his toes.</p><p>Bruce moaned, and stepped it up. He began licking Dick’s feet, loving the taste as much as the smell. His tongue danced between his toes, dipped along the sole and flicked over the heel.</p><p>Dick kept up his skill on the foot job, making Bruce’s cock bob and drip as he worked. His touch was earned as Bruce found himself cumming, blowing his load all over Robin’s foot. “Such a mess.”</p><p>“Allow me.” The man licked off his seed, it was bitter but the mix of Robin’s taste made up for it. As he worked on cleaning the boy’s foot he reached back and began playing with his ass. Robin smirked, one finger, then two then three Batman had his hole opening up for him.</p><p>Bruce sucked on Robin’s big toe as he rocked his fingers in and out. Bruce had been with men before, a few from the justice league he’s topped and he’s bottomed, and there was just something exciting about someone with a bigger cock, no matter the age difference, dominating him. Filling that void inside him. He wasn’t the only one, when Clark Kent paid a visit he found himself in the middle of a sexy bat family sandwich.</p><p>It was time for the main course, Robin’s dick was so hard it hurt, and he was making a magnificent tent. Bruce stopped and turned around, sticking his sexy ass up in the air. Robin got naked losing the lower garb and grabbing the lube. He lubed himself up and got behind Bruce. “You okay with this you won’t be walking tomorrow.”</p><p>“All of it!”</p><p>“Of course.” he lined himself up and thrust in.</p><p>“Ohhh fuck!”</p><p>“Ohh yeah!” Robin began to move, fucking Bruce nice and slow, picking up speed every ten thrusts. Bruce panted and moaned, his hard prick whipping back and forth with every thrust.</p><p>“Dick fuck me more harder!”</p><p>“So bossy!” he slapped Bruce’s ass, making the wealthy man moan. His hole clenched up around him, but that didn’t stop Dick. He kept thrusting relishing in the increased friction. Now every five thrusts he slapped Bruce’s right ass cheek. The skin bounced with each swat. “But that’s just how you are.”</p><p>“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”</p><p>“You really have the best ass Bruce, it’s perfectly trained for my cock.”</p><p>“Ahh Dick mmhhmmm!” he fisted the sheets as the boy’s prick brushed his sweet spot. Dick changed the angle of his thrust to pelt the spot with each go. Bruce lost it, he came hard and pelted the fancy sheets with his baby batter.</p><p>“Ohh this tight here it comes!” Dick followed, giving three more thrusts into Bruce’s tight ass. The seed spilled inside and soaked his inner walls. Bruce collapsed into the puddle of his own cum and Robin collapsed on top of him.</p><p>Bruce wasn’t done yet, but needed a minute. Robin pulled out and Bruce got to work. He began licking and kissing the boy wonder.</p><p>“It was my fault for falling into Bane’s game, not yours.”</p><p>“I just, don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“I know.” he hugged Bruce as the man kissed away the events. The man was such a devoted lover, the two spent the next day in bed together for some much needed alone time.</p><p>-x-</p><p>As for Bane the man would rot in prison. One big hand teasing his tiny 2 inch cock, whiel the other stuffed thick fingers into his hole dreaming of what he would never have.</p><p>Bane lost and Batman won.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>